


The House of God

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Season Two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: (Prologue) Feldt Grace does not have time to think about her new wardrobe.(The beginning of an alternate S2. See notes inside. Can be read as a stand-alone piece.)





	The House of God

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 7, 2009.
> 
> There is a first chapter _somewhere_ and plans, however there is no solid timeline for when I'll work on this.

Not twenty hours before, Feldt Grace had pulled on her new uniform - stitched to fit closely on her curves and flattering. As she had pulled it on, she had heard Christina's voice in the back of her head, teasing her that if she so much as put on a pound, it might not fit.

Feldt had wondered what color Christina would have chose. Probably red, she'd decided. Or pink. They probably would have had matching uniforms.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Feldt willed away the tears that were forming. She didn't have time to cry.

Now, not twenty hours after she'd pulled on her new uniform for the first time, she was pulling on something else new. Her white spacesuit had been replaced along with the generic Celestial Being uniform she'd been wearing. It wasn't that she hadn't had her new clothing. It was just that she...

"Feldt! Feldt! Slowpoke!"

Frowning as she turned to look at the familiar orange haro-unit that had let itself into her room, Feldt didn't stay focused on the robot and didn't even think to scold it. She'd caught a glimpse of her reflection and she'd nearly forgotten to breathe.

"I'm on my way," she said after a moment, trying to smile. "Are you ready, Haro?"

"Tieria's waiting! Tieria's waiting!"

Feldt nodded and took a deep breath before reaching down to grab Haro and pick it up.

She did not look back - another moment with the mirror wouldn't have changed how she felt. She was as ready as she would ever be, prepared, positive...

Even when Tieria had questioned her choice of color, she had insisted that there was only one proper way to do things and that really, he should know that better than anyone.

Clutching Haro to her chest, Feldt Grace headed towards the hangar of the Ptolemaois II.

Tieria met her just inside the door.

"We have confirmation," he said curtly as he looked her over. And then he almost smiled. "Let's go meet Setsuna."

Feldt nodded, beginning to smile herself as she pushed off towards the -- no, her mobile suit.

"It's time," Feldt said as she put Haro in place and closed the cockpit door. Three years of training were finally coming to fruition.

And before powering up the array of monitors in front of her, she caught sight of herself again anyway just before pulling her helmet on.

This time she did not pause - instead she only smiled at the reflection. Her flightsuit was green and her uniform was green, because that's the only way she would have it.

"For Christina and Lichty and Dr. Moreno," she said as the screens began displaying the hanger around her and Mileina on the bridge. "And for Lockon."

"You're clear to launch, Feldt!" Mileina chirped on the screen beside her head and Feldt nodded.

"This is Feldt Grace, Cherudim..." she paused, suddenly struggling for the right thing to say as she took control of her own launch timing. "Moving forward!"


End file.
